Dulce y cremoso
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Una cita que había comenzado aburrida termina siendo una maratón de besos para saber que tan suaves y cremosos son los labios de Hinata.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"DULCE Y CREMOSO"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

* * *

Una brisa fresca movía las hebras de largo cabello negro, él se había quedado hipnotizado con tal acción, miro con aparente discreción hacia su derecha, se sonrojo y sonrió como un bobo, un bobo que se sonrojaba por ver a una chica a su lado dormir.

No era cualquier chica a la que observaba, era la chica con la que tenia una hermosa relación de meses, y es que le parecía tan linda, cada facción de su suave rostro mostraba, desde las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, hasta los labios rosas y húmedos.

Había planeado esta cita, según sabia por boca de Sai que el parque se había puesto divertido, que habían juegos y cosas divertidas, ahora se recriminaba a si mismo el creer lo que salia de la boca de su pálido amigo, después de todo no creía que tuviese mucha experiencia con la diversión, ahora por eso su novia se había aburrido tanto que había quedado dormida.

Una mano acaricio la rubia cabellera con frustración, miro a su derecha y allí seguía ella dormida, se sentía que era un mal novio, se recostó en la banca y miro hacia el cielo, las nubes sobrevolaban con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo, seguro que a Shikamaru le gustaría verlas mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

Una suave mano se poso en la mejilla de Naruto, acaricio las marquitas de su rostro y seguidamente deposito un dulce beso en esta, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar, Hinata se sonreía con dulzura y se abrazaba a él, le había rodeado el torso con sus brazos y Naruto le correspondía apegandola mas a si mismo.

–Lo siento Naruto-kun –resonó con suave voz– estuve despierta anoche hasta muy tarde y me quede dormida en nuestra cita.

–Hinata-chan, lo siento yo, esta cita no es como planee, es una muy aburrida.

–No, yo soy feliz de estar a tu lado, eso es lo que me hace realmente feliz.

-Waaaa Hinata-chan es tan linda -dijo el rubio restregando su rostro al de la joven que sonreía enternecida-

-Naruto-kun también es muy lindo

El rubio se levanto de un salto y se coloco frente a Hinata reclinando un poco su cuerpo, la miro sonriente y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz, provocando que la Hyuga se sonrojara pues aun no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto en publico, pero no seria capaz de negarle algo al amor de su vida.

-Hinata-chan, vayamos a comer un helado

-Esta bien Naruto-kun, pero que sea de chocolate

-mmm... esta bien, pero, solo si me das un beso de chocolate

-Lo pensare, tal vez pueda acceder

Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraba el puesto de helados favorito de Hinata, entraron al lugar y se dirigieron hasta el mostrador donde un joven les atendió

-Bienvenidos a la caja de crema, el hogar del mejor helado de la villa -saludo el chico sonriente-

-Quisiera comprar un par de helados grandes -menciono el alegre uzumaki-

-claro que si, ¿como desea sus helados?

-como los labios de mi novio -hablo orgulloso el rubio, mientras el rostro de Hinata se pintaba de diferentes tonos de carmín- extra suaves y extra cremosos

Hinata estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, todos en el lugar les miraban, en especial a ella y sus labios, amaba a su novio pero en ocasiones se preguntaba como es que ella le perdonaba el hacerla pasar esas vergüenzas, posiblemente era por que el hacer eso lo hacia el hombre mas tierno de konoha y ser tierno no es algo por lo que se debiera pedir perdón.

Naruto sonrió a ver a su novia sonrojada, amaba cuando esta se ponía nerviosa hasta el ultimo mechón de cabello, lucia tan tierna y realmente le encantaba presumir cuan tierna podía llegar a ser la dueña de su corazón, sonrió lleno de satisfacción mientras preparaban sus helados y rodeo la estrecha cintura de la joven con su brazo, atrayendola mas hacia si mismo y depositando un suave beso en la frente de esta a modo de disculpa, y así, en modo de respuesta ella aceptó gustosa el abrazo.

Después de recibir sus helados, ambos se dirigieron a sentarse en una de las bancas que había cerca de unos rosales, se sentaron sin dejar de abrazarse y comenzaron a hacerse mimos, después de todo allí no había nadie mas, y se sentía con derecho de ver cada tierna faceta de la chica

-Hinata-chan~ -canturreo el uzumaki-

-¿SI?

-mmm... -el entrecerró sus ojos y toco con su dedo indice sus labios- quiero un beso aquí

-Hmmm, realmente no se si debería Naruto-kun -respondió ella de forma traviesa- no estoy segura de que hayas sido un chico bueno esta semana

-¿Que?, no se que te habrá dicho Kurama mientras dormía pero eso es mentira

-Kurama-kun no me ha dicho nada, ¿supongo que hay algo que debería decirme?

-¿Ehhh? NO, no es así Hinata-chan

-solo bromeo Naruto-kun, tu siempre has sido un chico bueno, el mejor

La joven Hyuga se acerco con lentitud hasta el rostro del rubio, limpio con su lengua una pequeña mancha de helado que se había posado en la comisura de los labios del chico y poso sus labios sobre los de el, comenzando así un suave y tierno beso, se abrazo del cuello del rubio mientras le acariciaba los suaves cabellos y el le sostenía de la cintura con firmeza, mordió levemente el labio inferior de su novio haciendo que este los abriera y poder así introducir su lengua y hacer de ese beso algo mas intimo.

El chico sonrió sin dejar de besar a su novia y bendijo el hecho de que a ella en ocasiones le gustase tomar la iniciativa, se separaron poco a poco y observo las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y el hermoso pecho de su novia subir y bajar de golpe, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se abrazo a ella de nuevo.

-Te amo Hina

-Te amo Naruto

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso mejor, ese helado no era como tus labios, los tuyos son mil veces mas suaves y cremosos, o tal vez estoy confundido, -lo penso un poco y sonrió- ¿me dejas probar mis teorías? quisiera comprobar que tan suaves y cremosos son

Ella solo sonrió y se acerco de nuevo a el para iniciar un maratón de muchos besos.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa, ya se que es corto pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora mismo trato de escribir un lemon pero ya veremos que pasa, regalenme un review que nada les cuesta y me ayuda a mejorar, gracias por todo su apoyo, realmente lo aprecio mucho, besos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
